Kiss My Eyes
by Briar Elwood
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? Would you give up your religion? Would you betray your friends and turn against everything you've ever believed in? DanAdria. Shroud SPLRS. DV and slight SJ.
1. Prelude: 12:21

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

Summary: I can't say a lot for SLRS to The Shroud, but this is a complete DanAdria fic. Probably some DV and SJ, but DanAdria is the whole story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the song. (AFI's Prelude 12/21)…Inspired by a vid on youtube, which I don't own.

A/N: WARNING: _Very _steamy. **_Very_** steamy. Oh, and you're gonna want to have seen The Shroud before reading this. Or else it won't make much sense.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to be ignoring Dominion, because that would completely mess everything up. Or I might just ignore some aspects of it.

Prologue

_This is what I brought you _

_This you can keep _

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

Daniel knew this wasn't going to last. The team would find him and Merlin's plan would go through. But for now…

Adria's kiss had taken him _completely_ off guard but he had welcomed the surprise. If he was honest with himself, he could see the all-around creepiness of this developing relationship. Vala would probably have his head on a platter if she ever found out. But, oh, did it feel good to loose himself in heated passion…. Adria wasn't _evil_, he decided. She was simply…misled.

_I promise to depart _

_Just promise one thing _

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep_

He'd build the sangraal and he'd go back to the base. He'd fake allegiance to the Ori and he'd hurt her in the end. As long as now he could be covered in tender kisses and in a steamy bed.

_This is what I brought you _

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

Adria knew this most likely wouldn't last. Even thought she could se the change in Daniel, a small, nagging doubt told her he wouldn't stick to it. And even if he did, the rest of SG-1 would find him eventually and either try to convert him back or exterminate him. But for now…

She could forget her duty as the Orici. She could pretend she was a normal human being, with no responsibilities other than to please her and her only. And she could pretend Daniel was truly hers…forever.

_I promise you my heart _

_Just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep_

There was so much she could do for him. And him for her: the sangraal, the road to eternal salvation…as well as loving caresses and passionate kisses.

_Kiss my eyes _

_And lay me to sleep_

No wandering thoughts intruded their minds, save thoughts of deadly fire and an emotion stronger than simple love.

_This is what I thought _

_I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought_

_So think me naïve_

Adria hadn't expected Daniel to pull something like _that_. She had expected him and his friends to try to use the sangraal on the Ori but…. She had given him power only second to her own and he turned around and _used_ it on her! She had thought he had at least felt _something_ towards her, he had at least felt some need to…to…to what? Nothing, Adria realized. She really _was_ just a child.

_I promise you a heart _

_You promised to keep_

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep_

Daniel hadn't asked Vala about Adria because he was worried for the ex-con…he had asked because he was worried for the Orici. He had hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her, but after she had realized his betrayal, he had had no choice. Hearing Adria had still been on the ship when it went through the Supergate made some unseen force grip at his heart and he found himself silently praying to _someone_ that Adria was still alive. Maybe it was the Ori. That seemed to be the only logical choice and he had no clue if they still existed.

_Kiss my eyes _

_And lay me to sleep _

Longing hearts and minds still felt those loving caresses and passionate kisses, even if a hate was growing into a deadly fire and an emotion stronger than love.

_Kiss my eyes _

_And lay me to sleep_

This secret could cost them their lives.

A/N: This originally was just going to be an oneshot songfic…but I loved it too much to let it go. And I'm still working on Aftermath, so never fear!

As you might be able to tell, this fic is going to be kinda dark. And it'll also help satisfy my annoyance at how Daniel seemed so evil during The Shroud yet he wasn't even in the slightest. That bugged me. Anywho.

I love reviewers!


	2. Desert Rose

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: In case you haven't realized, _this_ starts immediately after The Shroud.

Oh, and the song's Desert Rose by Sting. I don't own.

Chapter I

Desert Rose

**I wake in pain**

**I dream of love as time runs through my hand**

Daniel couldn't fall asleep. He wasn't used to his own skin; it seemed too light. He could actually keep his eyes open all the way and his hair didn't crackle whenever there was a breeze or something touched it. And he didn't have to wear the heavy, suffocating robes anymore. It was a relief, a burden off his mind…yet he had gained one to replace it.

His mind was wild with the possibility that the Ori still existed. Had the last few weeks been a waste of energy and an unnecessary blow to the team's trust towards him? And if it wasn't…. His thoughts drifted to whom would have complete leadership of the Ori followers:

_Adria_.

Suddenly his blankets were too hot and heavy and the linguist had trouble breathing. Daniel threw them off the bed, laying on his back and splaying his arms and legs out, trying to enjoy what was _actually_ cold, dark air. However, his imagination had a mind of it's own, pulling him to those sweaty nights on Adria's ship. He savored the kisses that weren't there before remembering where he truly was and, with an angry growl, turned his back to the door, pinching his bicep furiously. He couldn't keep this up! Even if he only allowed it to happen in the darkness of his own quarters, eventually he'd slip up in front of the team and then…Daniel shuddered in horror at what their reactions might be.

The sound of the door opening made Daniel whirl around, sitting up, and ready to confront the intruder. He froze when he saw Adria, no, _Vala_ in his doorway, staring at him like he was about to keel over, dead. Letting out a deep breath, the archeologist relaxed, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" the former space pirate asked. Daniel nodded absently, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked awkwardly after awhile. Daniel looked back up to her; like he was surprised she was still there.

"Uh…no…"  
Vala walked in, the door sliding closed behind her. "You _sure_ you're okay?" she asked again, coming to sit on the foot of his bed. Daniel frowned at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Vala shrugged. "You tell me. You just seem…quiet, I guess. After this whole…_thing_, I guess _I'd_ be kinda shaky."

"Well, I'm not you," Daniel replied shortly. Vala stared at him.

"_And_ you're snappy."  
Daniel eyed her, mouth twisted. Uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, Vala looked to her knees.

"_You_ okay?" Daniel asked. Vala raised her head to look at him questioningly.

"Why wouldn't _I_ be?"

Daniel shrugged, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "You tell me."

Vala stuck her tongue out at him. Daniel laughed lowly, brushing his hand against her cheek. Her eyes followed his hand, staring at it in awe.

"I'm just playing with you," he assured her. Vala smiled falteringly and stood up.

"I should…go…"  
Daniel nodded, his mind not completely on reality.

"'Night," Vala pushed, waiting for more of a reaction. Daniel's head jolted up to her and he blinked, confused.

"'Night," he replied, voice questioning. Vala inclined her head, slightly satisfied, and turned, walking out the door.

**I dream of fire**

Adria stood at a large window in her ship, staring at the blue and green planet before her: Earth. SG-1 was there. Her mother was there.

Daniel was there.

At the thought of the linguist, the Orici's eyes brimmed with acid tears, her vision blurring into red. She knew his betrayal wasn't going to loose it's blow anytime soon…. Actually, she was surprised she was still so upset about it. She would've thought by now she'd have moved on, the pain being replaced by a dull, angry hatred. But, instead, the pain was still as strong as when she had first realized he had betrayed her, when she had met up with Colonel Carter and the Jaffa, Teal'c, on the ship, and a fiery hatred was being constantly fueled, refilling the jagged hole in her heart.

Forcing deep, calming breaths, Adria closed her eyes, clearing her chaotic mind. However, passionate imaginations creeped into the vacancy. Her breath grew ragged and her eyes flitted around wildly under her lids, salty moisture appearing on her tense face, a reminiscent smile flickering on her lips. But then she recognized what she was doing and her eyes flew open and she stumbled backwards a few step.

She couldn't do this! Her mind screamed at her, berating her. She would never enjoy that pleasure again. He had simply been leading her on, gaining her trust and muddling her thoughts enough that she wouldn't suspect him. He didn't love her.

"Orici?"

Adria turned around to see Daniel, no, _Tomin_ standing in the doorway. She could see the concern in his face, the same concern that had rested there ever since she had returned to the Milky Way, but she knew he wouldn't mention it. The Orici's problems were her own.

"Yes, Tomin?" she asked, her voice unusually soft.

"The men are restless, Orici," the Ori warrior informed her uncomfortably. "They wish to know when we move."

Adria glanced over her shoulder to the planet behind her before sighing and turning back to Tomin.

"Soon, Tomin," she promised. "Soon."

**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this**

"Daniel."

Daniel's head jerked up jolted out of sleep and he looked up, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Jack's lips quirked at the archeologist, who'd been sleeping at his desk.

"You weren't trying to catch up on work last night, were you?" he asked teasingly. Daniel eyed the older man.

"No."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Really."

Daniel frowned. "Yes, Jack. Ask Vala."

"Vala?" Jack echoed knowingly. Daniel stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "She was worried."

"About you?" Jack pushed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Daniel shrugged, throwing his arms into the air. "I don't know!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Ask Vala!"

Jack raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, sorry." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Just came to say 'bye. My plane leaves this afternoon. And I've got a couple of things I need to do before I leave."

Daniel nodded. "Well. It was good seeing you again, Jack."

The general grinned, reaching out to ruffle Daniel's hair. The younger man swatted his hand away, scowling good-naturedly at him.

"You too, Danny-boy. Even _if_ the ol' Spacemonkey got a new look for awhile."

Daniel whacked Jack's shoulder, forcing himself not to think about certain memories to do with that. Jack laughed, patting Daniel's shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Daniel laughed back weakly. "When the fate of the galaxy's in danger…"

"I'm not gonna buy that next time," Jack warned good-naturedly. "Better start lookin' for a better excuse."

Daniel smiled tightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

**I dream of rain**

**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**

A/N: So there you go. No idea when the next chapter'll be up, it's kinda difficult to write, seeing as, at the same time, I'm writing a fic where Daniel hates Adria's guts. The transitions between the two fics…oi. ;p

I love reviewers!


	3. Haunted

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: I don't own the song. (Haunted by Evanescence.)

Chapter II

Haunted

**Long lost words whisper **

**Slowly to me**

About a week passed, Daniel's transition to fit back in progressing slowly. To the rest of the team, it almost seemed he was fighting it, not allowing them to build up that solid trust again. Daniel, however, was simply trying too hard not to slip.

At lunch one day, Cameron finally grew tired of the far-off look on the linguist's face.

"Okay, Jackson, you know you're only making this more difficult," the colonel said harshly. Daniel's head jolted up.

"Hm? Making what more difficult?"

Cam gestured aimlessly with his fork. "This whole…_thing._"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Very specific, Mitchell. I'm impressed."

Cam scowled and Sam leaned forward to explain for the colonel.

"The whole trust thing, Daniel. You're too distant."

Daniel shrugged to hide the wave of unwelcome emotion that hit.

"I can remember some of Merlin's memories, vaguely," he said, coming up with a valid excuse. "And he dug up some memories from my ascension which I can vaguely remember as well…. It's…frustrating."

Vala winced. "I can see that," she commented. Daniel smiled gratefully at her while Sam and Cameron considered Daniel's explanation.

"Unauthorized off world activation," Walter's voice suddenly rang out. The team exchanged glances as they stood up and ran to the control room.

**I can feel you pull me down**

"That wasn't me, sir," Walter proclaimed when the iris spun open. Landry nodded his head grimly, noting SG-1 was filing in.

"I know."

After a brief, tense moment, a beautiful young woman stepped through the wormhole, every last guard in the 'gate room falling immediately to the floor, unconscious. At the sight of the woman, Daniel's heart lifted, elated, until her burning eyes rested on him, a dark hate and quest for vengeance resting easily inside.

"Adria!" Vala exclaimed, not sure whether to be relieved her daughter had survived the sangraal, worried if that meant the Ori had survived as well, or scared at the monstrous expression on the Orici's face. Hearing a strangled gasp from Daniel, she decided to go with the latter of the options, adding a little anger to the equation.

Almost immediately after meeting Adria's eyes and taking in Vala's cry of surprise, Daniel felt an iron grip clutch his neck, stopping the flow of air to his lungs. Letting out a mangled gasp, his hand flew to his neck, clawing frantically. Though he knew it was pointless, his fingers scrabbled at his neck, his only though being the urgent want to breathe. Somehow he knew the team was scrambling about, desperately trying to free Daniel from Adria's grip, but he didn't quite register what _exactly_ was going on. The tension in his head resulting in a severe headache, Daniel fell to his knees, grey spots blurring his vision. The hold on his neck tightened suddenly and he heard a pathetic gurgle splutter from his lips, his vision turning completely grey. This was the end.

But suddenly the iron hand let go.

Coughing hard and breathing deeply, Daniel fell to his side, shocked by the sudden release of tension. The floor was hard and cool against his cheek and he savored the temperature of it, closing his eyes as he regained his strength.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes painfully to see Sam and Vala kneeling over him, concern etched deep in both of their features. Daniel nodded gently for fear of his light-headedness, sitting up slightly, and propping himself up with his elbow.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"Anti-Prior devices are wonderful things," Vala explained cheerily.

**Fearing you, Loving you**

Adria had accompanied Tomin to a planet at the opposite end of the galaxy, but soon her hatred grew into an irresistible need for vengeance and she took the 'gate immediately to Earth, telling Tomin to wait there for her return.

Now she stood in the 'gate room of the SGC, eyes fixed on the increasingly reddening face of her lover, mind completely bent on strangling the life out of him. If she had any less self-control than she did, she'd have snapped his neck, but a cruel demon sitting inside her wanted Daniel to suffer.

"Enjoying yourself?" she hissed venomously, though she knew he couldn't hear her. "You seemed to have enjoyed doing _worse_ to me!" To help emphasize the word "worse", she tightened her telekinetic grip on his neck, watching as he fell to the ground. Her intense focus on the linguist, however, made it so she didn't notice when the blast doors opened and Cameron and Teal'c came running through, an anti-Prior device in their hands. The power she was exerting came rushing back to her in a wave and she stumbled back from the momentum. She was so shocked, she didn't react as Cameron stormed up to her and yanked her necklace off, tossing it back to Teal'c. A pair of zats and P90s was trained on her and she was steered away to a blank, grey cell, where she would stay until the effects of the anti-Prior device wore off.

**Saving me, Raping me**

Adria sat in the dull, confining room, simply staring stoically at the gray wall. The only emotion visible on the exterior of the Orici was the slight flare of her nostrils and the simmering flame in her currently amber eyes. Other than that, she might as well have been a statue.

She could felt he power inside of her. It sat and waited to be let out, softly burning and hot like a fiery furnace. The flames pushed against the wall that the anti-Prior device had created. Slowly, the walls were burned down, but the progress was too tedious for Adria's liking.

So she pushed harder.

**Hunting you I can smell you alive **

**Your heart pounding in my head**

A/N: Haha. The next chapter…well, if you don't want something very high PG-13 rated then you shouldn't be reading this story in the first place. It gets worse, lemme tell you. Haha. I'm so excited. ;p

I love reviewers!


	4. I Need Some Sleep

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: I don't own the song. (I Need Some Sleep by Eels.) I have a wide variety of genres for songs, don't I? Wow… ;p

Chapter III

I Need Some Sleep

**I need some sleep **

**You can't go on like this**

"Dr. Jackson."

Daniel turned around to see Teal'c jogging slightly to catch up with him. Once he did, he stopped, effectively using his always-stoic expression to make the archeologist's nerves jumpy.

"Teal'c," he greeted, turning to continue walking. The Jaffa inclined his head, staying at Daniel's side.

"Are you well?"

Daniel bristled angrily. If only he had a nickel for every time someone had asked him that since Adria's arrival. "I'm _fine_."

"I did not mean physically."

Daniel looked back over to his friend, taken off guard. What was Teal'c getting at? Seeing the question resting in his expression, Teal'c explained.

"You have not participated in any of the questionings with Adria."

Daniel grimaced, shifting his gaze away again.

"I dunno…" he started, excuses flying through his mind like leaves during autumn. "I just…don't really feel comfortable being in the same room as her. I mean, what if the effects of the anti-Prior device wore off while I was there? Actually, I'm rather surprised they're _still_ holding up." He paused, pondering that notion. "I mean, I _know_ I've already died many-a-time but I'd rather not do it again. Not a pleasant experience. And…well. You never know when it might be the last time." Daniel finished somberly, holding Teal'c's dark gaze. That was as close to the truth the Jaffa was going to get…hopefully it'd be enough. Like last time.

After a tense moment, Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "It would be wise not to risk it."

**And the wheels keep spinning 'round**

Once again, Daniel found he couldn't sleep. To his knowledge, he hadn't gotten a single wink of rest since Adria had shown up, if not since coming back to the base. He felt strange in his own skin, like it was a heavy, artificial costume. His thoughts were in a tumult, spinning around too fast for him to catch and producing a suffocating headache. His eyelids were heavy, but his mind was too active for him to sleep. And, to tell the truth, he was practically scared to death.

And then he heard the door open.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Daniel whirled around and sat up. Fighting past the boulder in his throat, he cried out.

"Adria! Let me expla—"

His words were cut off by his sudden lack of oxygen. He scrabbled at his throat, keeping his eyes fixed on the Orici, pleading and desperate. He had a mental image in his mind of the next morning…. The team would wake to find the anti-Prior device had finally lost it's affect and Adria had escaped…and then they would find him, pale and cold, dead on his floor.

"There is nothing to explain," Adria growled, voice as grinding as sandpaper. "You led me on to believe you loved me. You pretended, you lied, and somehow managed to conceal your true purposes from me. And then you tried to kill me with the power _I_ gave you! Nothing I can do to you will serve you justice! Tell me, Dr. Jackson. Have you ever had your heart broken? Do you know what it's _like_ to be left behind, betrayed? Do you?!"

"Yes!" Daniel gasped, breathlessly. "Adria…Adria, let…let me…explain!"

"NO!" Adria bellowed, tightening her grip on him, making it so it seemed his eyes might pop out of their sockets. "There is _nothing_ to explain!" Suddenly she froze, eyes widening in shock. Daniel fell to the floor, breathing heavily, hand rubbing his neck. After a moment, he looked up.

"Did you hear me?" he whispered. Adria stared at him, eyes inhumanly wide.

"Yes," she whispered back, nodding her head frantically. In a rush, she scurried to help him up. "Oh, Daniel…I'm so sorry…"

Daniel shook his head, using her arm as an anchor. "It's fine. I understand. It's okay."

Overcome with shock and a sudden sense of insecurity and fragility, Adria wrapped her arms around Daniel, burying his head in his shoulder, and sobbed. Daniel, surprised, returned the embrace, patting her back comfortingly.

"Sh…" he soothed. "Shh…"

"I keep realizing," Adria chocked, "I'm just a child."

Daniel pulled back to frown at her. "No you're not."

"I'm not even a year old!" Adria protested.

"But you're mature! Not only in appearance, but knowledge," Daniel pointed out. "The Ori made sure of that."

"Maybe knowledge as in things you find in books, but otherwise?" Adria argued. "Emotional knowledge? That only comes with experience."

Daniel smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb and leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "Well maybe I can teach you."

**You just gotta let it go**

Vala sighed heavily as Teal'c left her quarters. He had come to confide with her that he was worried about Daniel. Why, Vala wasn't quite sure. It's not like Daniel would talk to _her_ about anything. Something had happened while he was a Prior and Vala didn't know what. But whatever it was, it was keeping Daniel from telling the truth about almost everything. And, sadly, it was painfully obvious when he was lying. However, something Teal'c had said had put a bug in her thoughts. So she left to go find Daniel.

He wasn't in his office, but that didn't actually surprise her much. These days, Daniel wasn't working the amount he used to. From what Vala had seen, it looked like he was having trouble focusing. So he was usually out and about, eating, exercising or trying to get some sleep. And from the large, dark bags under the linguist's eyes, Vala guessed he wasn't succeeding. It was too late for the mess hall to still be open and the gym was completely empty of life, so the former space pirate made her way to Daniel's quarters.

Somehow she got the feeling. Somehow she knew opening the door wouldn't be healthy for her emotions. But that feeling only made her curious and so she pushed the door open.

A soft hum filled her ears, one of pleasure and from human lips. A sharp gasp followed it, along with hurried movement under covers. The sounds reached Vala's senses before the sight did. And when she was able to take in what she saw, she had trouble believing it.

In Daniel's bed was not only Daniel…but _Adria_. Her _daughter_. A thin sheet was pulled up to the Orici's chin as she stared, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights at her mother. Daniel's torso wasn't covered, only up to his waist was, but Vala could tell, she knew…

How the hell had Adria gotten Daniel to do what Vala had never been able to?

**Everyone says **

**I'm getting down too low**

A/N: And we'll pick up from there. Hehe. See what I mean now?


	5. Lose Control

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: I don't own the song. (Lose Control by Evanescence.) The majority of the songs are most likely going to be by Evanescence, FYI.

Oh, and I use some of Daniel's schpeel to Vala in Unending…though the outcome is entirely different.

Chapter IV

Lose Control

**You don't remember my name **

**I don't really care**

"Vala!" Daniel cried, anguish surprisingly overpowering his surprise. Vala stared at him and Daniel watched as her heart shattered into a million pieces like broken glass. He could see the jagged shards in her eyes and they pierced at his own heart. He was held, transfixed, in her tortured gaze, seeing the blood red veins appear in her eyes as they filled with tears…and then he realized the tears weren't just because she was hurt.

"Adria!" he exclaimed, turning to the woman lying beside him. Adria's eyes were on fire, locked on her mother's face, the same, familiar expression she had had when she was strangling him. Suffocating chokes came from behind him and his urgency grew. "Adria let her go!"

"Why?" Adria whispered, voice scarily calm. "She'll tell."

"She's your _mother_!" Daniel cried out, appalled.

"What is it to you?" Adria demanded, snapping her gaze to him. From the gasping sounds behind him, though, Daniel knew Vala was still in trouble.

"She's my _friend_," Daniel replied lowly. For some reason he realized he felt protective of Vala; protective like an older brother. He felt a duty to dry her tears, to save her life. How many times had he been there for her, been there to comfort her and tease that famous grin out into the open? "Please," he added softly. Adria held his blue eyes sternly before sighing and closing her eyes. Daniel turned back around quickly to see Vala collapse to the floor, breathing deeply, a hand held to her neck. She stayed there for the briefest amount of time she could manage, then quickly stood up, giving Daniel a pained look, and rushed out the door.

"She won't tell," Daniel said quietly after the door clicked shut. Adria scoffed.

"What makes you think that?"

Daniel frowned irritably. "Believe it or not, Adria, I _know_ her better than you do. Vala doesn't like to talk about things that mean a lot to her, especially if it hurts. She'd rather have a gigantic pile of secrets hidden behind her flirtatious mask…and she does."

Adria was quiet for a while and Daniel panicked slightly, wishing he could see her facial expression. _Then_, maybe, he'd be able to tell what she was thinking. After a moment, however, he felt her move towards him and slide her body back on top of his. Daniel smiled to himself as Adria leaned in, kissing his lips deep and slow. His head buzzed and he wondered faintly if this was what being high felt like.

"What should we do?" Adria whispered gently, her lips brushing his chin ever so softly. Daniel frowned, thinking.

"For now, I think you should pretend the anti-Prior device is still working," he replied. "It'll give us more time to come up with a plan."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Adria asked, caring concern evident in her tone. Daniel laughed softly.

"I'll do what I've _been_ doing for the better part of the past month. Act like an ass."

**Can I really lose control**

"Landry's asked you to help with at least one of the questionings today," Cam informed Daniel the next morning at breakfast. Daniel looked up from his Jell-O (orange today) to see the colonel and Teal'c sliding their trays across the table to sit with the linguist. He sighed.

"Fine."

A pair of female voices entered the room. Daniel raised his head to see Sam and Vala walking over to grab some food. After filling heir trays to their satisfaction, the two of them traveled over to the table.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted cheerily, sitting down. Vala was smiling as well, up until the point her eyes met Daniel's. She froze, back straight and rigid. Suddenly she turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving her Jell-O in a splattered mess on the chair.

After the doors swung shut, Cam cocked his head at the archeologist.

"What'd you do?" he asked. Daniel pursed hi lips, stabbing at his Jell-O.

"Dunno," he lied, the Jell-O leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Just once in my life**

"So…why are you here?" Cam asked Adria. Daniel stood behind the colonel, carefully keeping his gaze away from the Orici's. The rest of the team and General Landry were watching from the other room. At Cam's question, Adria sighed tiredly.

"I am here for revenge," she replied. "And I believe I've already told you that. Several times."

"And you didn't calculate the anti-Prior device into your plans?" Cam pushed.

"I didn't know about it," Adria explained.

"Jackson used it on you—"

"I didn't know what had happened then," Adria argued, starting to get annoyed. "I was confused and enraged. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Cam frowned, leaning back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Daniel said softly. He had to say _something_ and, though that was a complete lie, it seemed like something he'd say if the situation were different.

A loud crash was heard from the other room and the intercom clicked on.

"Daniel, in the hall," Vala's voice demanded. "Now."

Daniel frowned, locked eyes with Adria for a brief second, and walked into the hall.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Stop acting," Vala ordered, eyes blazing.

"Why?" Daniel yelled back.

"You and I _both _know—"

"Jackson?" Cam asked at the door. "Vala? Everything okay out here?"

Daniel ignored the colonel, going full speed against the ex-con. "You're just _jealous_!" he bellowed. Vala stared at him.

"Of _Adria_?!"  
"Who else?" the linguist demanded, Cameron standing to the side, shocked, gone from his mind. "You're just jealous because _Adria's_ managed to do what you never were _able_ to! But what you never realized was, even though Adria's _younger_ that you, she's a hundred time more _mature_ than you! I mean, I can't even imagine what a _relationship_ with _you _would _be_ like! I mean, yes, yes, you've proven yourself to be…_trustworthy_ on a professional level, and for that I am very proud of you, but on a personal level? Vala, come on, gimme a break! I mean, at best, you're an…_emotional_…_unstable wreck_! I'm not saying I'm much better. I'm not saying I'm much better." Sighing and closing his eyes, Daniel took a step back.

"There was a time…when I though I would _never_…get over my wife. I mean, the idea of…being _hurt_ that way again. But I've _finally_ gotten to the place, I've _finally_, for the first time in a long time, have gotten to the place where I actually fell I can get _close_ to somebody again and it just so happens 'somebody' isn't _you_!" Daniel stepped towards her again, jabbing a finger at her stricken expression.

"I mean, we are _so_…_completely_…_opposite_ and _wrong_ for each other, it's not even funny! And the worst part, the worst part about that is, you _know_ that! And this _whole_…_flirty_…_sexual_…**_thing_** that you do, that's just your way of having a laugh at my expense. So I'm _so sorry_ if I'm not more appreciative of that and I'm so sorry that you're _jealous_ of your own _daughter_! But _don't _you pretend it's _anything_ else!" He finished with a rage, jabbing his finger, hard, into her shoulder. Vala stared, deep, into Daniel's eyes, willing the tears at bay. Cameron stood in front of the door, blinking, shocked and confused at his two friends.

And then, suddenly, he lost consciousness.

The door slid open, Vala falling to the floor as well, and Adria walked through, carefully stepping over Cameron. She rushed quickly to Daniel's side and, after giving him a deep, full kiss, said excitedly:

"Let's go."

**I think it'd be nice **

**Just to lose control—just once**

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter…


	6. Anywhere

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: Don't own song. (Anywhere by Evanescence.) Oh, and another song that really fits is Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera. Duuude…that whole musical kinda fits this, doesn't it? And we all love Eric, don't we?? (giggle)

AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THE DOCUMENTS MANAGER WAS NOT WORKING.

Chapter V

Anywhere

**Come with me **

**Don't look back you're safe now**

After crossing the event horizon, Daniel's brain was finally functioning well enough for him to shrug Adria's grasp off his arm.

'Where are we going?" he demanded. "You didn't _kill_ them, did you? What makes you even think I _want_ to—"  
"But you _do_, Daniel," Adria interrupted. "No, I didn't kill them. They'll be fine. As to where we're going…"

"Orici!" a male voice suddenly cried out. Adria and Daniel turned to see a familiar Ori warrior stepping out from behind the brush. "You've returned!" Tomin frowned at Daniel. "Along with…Dr. Jackson."

Adria inclined her affirmatively. "Yes. He has returned to us. And he shall be treated as second only to myself and the Ori."

Daniel shot his questioning stare back to Adria. "What are you talking about?"

Adria turned to him, placing her hands on his forearms. A memory emerged from Daniel's mind. How long ago was it that he had been kneeling across from Adria, her hands resting on his forearms, as she leaned forward and kissed him for the first time? Months? Years? No…only a couple weeks.

Adria stared into Daniel's deep blue eyes, trying to find the words to explain. She found herself captured, however, in the archeologist's eyes, unable to speak. Finally she blinked, looking away briefly.

"Tell me truthfully, Daniel," she started, her voice husky. "Have you _ever_ wanted to lose control…run away…forget? Get away from the bustle, from the suffocating pressure of everyone depending on you and watching your every move?" She met his eyes again, but this time _Daniel_ was the one who was caught.

"Come with me," Adria whispered. "Run away. Don't look back. Forget your worries, your troubles. I can give you a world of bliss." She kissed his lips softly. "You know that."

Daniel kept his eyes closed after the kiss, her words creating a beautiful picture of the future in his mind. He had already forgotten everything, everyone: Jack's friendly smile as he left to go back to D.C., Sam's motherly concern at his quietness, Teal'c's stoic yet all-knowing expression as he asked if he was well, Cam's surprise at the linguist's sudden outburst towards Vala…Vala's absolute shock and hurt, both when she had walked in the room and when he had gone off in a rant…. All of that had left his memory at the touch of Adria's lips and only her absence from his side could bring it back.

"Yes," Daniel whispered, wiling her to continue the kiss. "Yes…"

**Unlock your heart **

**Drop your guard**

"Do _any_ of you have _any_ idea of what the hell happened?" Landry asked, face red with anger and frustration. Cameron eyed Vala, whose gaze was fixed on the table in front of her.

"Vala might," he said after realizing she wasn't going to say anything. Her head jerked up and she glanced around guiltily. Landry frowned.

"What makes you say _that_, Colonel?"

"Daniel gave her a little schpeel right before I got knocked out sayin' somethin' about Vala being jealous of Adria…" Cam said slowly. "I felt like I was missing something big the entire time."

Everyone turned their gazes to the former space pirate, her cheeks coloring into a bright, rosy red.

"I was…." She stopped, clearing her throat and not meeting anyone's eyes. "You all know Daniel's been…acting strange. We've _all_ been worried. And last night Teal'c told me even _he_ was concerned. So I decided I'd try to talk to Daniel. I…." Her vocal chords froze, forming a large knot. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the mental image her memory conjured up. "I walked in on him…and Adria," she chocked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "They were…were…." But she couldn't go any farther. Not that she needed to.

"Jackson was having sex with Adria?" Cam made sure after a long pause of silence. Vala nodded stiffly. The silence resumed.

After a moment, Landry looked up. "Carolyn," he greeted. Dr. Lam stood at the stairs.

"Hey. Sergeant Harriman woke up. Apparently he's got something important he needs to tell you."

The general stood immediately. "Maybe _he_ can help shed some light onto this situation."

**There's no need to tell anyone**

"Sir!" Walter Harriman cried as General Landry and SG-1 walked into the infirmary.

"Did you see anything before you lost consciousness, Walter?" Landry asked without hesitation. Walter nodded.

"Yes. It was Adria, sir, and she had Dr. Jackson with her. He didn't seem to be fighting with her, but he didn't really seem to enjoy going with her. He seemed…confused, I guess," Walter told them. "But they were holding hands. I found that kinda odd."

"Whoever thought Jackson would elope?" Cam muttered.

**And at sweet night you are my own**

The fire engulfed the lovers, licking passionately at their flesh. Unlike past nights when darkness blinded them and sheets drenched with sweat tangled between them, it was brighter than noonday and they were free. And not only physically…. They were free of thought, of worry.

For now.

But now was all that mattered. Now was all they cared about.

The literal fire of the Ori consumed them, filling their entire bodies and souls, burning their flesh to crisp while reviving their inner power.

Separate, the two of them had brought to pass many awesome wonders…

Together, they would now rule, bringing to pass numerous and terrible thing.

That was, if this carefree passion could last.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

** No one knows who we are there**

A/N: I'm rather proud of that last section. Hehe.


	7. Hate Me

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: Don't own Hate Me by Blue October.

SPOILERS FOR LINE IN THE SAND.

Chapter VI

Hate Me

**Hate me today**

**Hate me tomorrow**

"Vala?" Sam asked, knocking on the ex-con's door. "Vala, are you all right?"

It was silent before the door creaked open a fraction. Sam could see Vala's grey eye peeking out at the colonel, watery and red. After making sure Sam was alone, the former thief opened the door farther to let Sam in, and scuttled to the side, hiding in the shadows. Sam frowned, flicking on the light before shutting the door behind her. Vala squawked, grabbing a blanket from her bed and throwing it over her head.

"It's too bright," she whined. Sam frowned, snatching the blanket away.

"Vala, this isn't healthy," she reprimanded. "It's afternoon, you can't spend day after day hiding from the world in the darkness of your quarters!"

"Actually," Vala grumbled brightly, grabbing at the blanket unsuccessfully, "I can."

Sam kept a firm hold on the blanket, glaring. "Vala. We need your help."

"I don't see why we're looking for him!" Vala exclaimed suddenly. "He's a traitor, let him go _elope_ with my _daughter_!"

"Vala, we can't!" Sam argued. "We either have to get him back or…get rid of him."

"Then get rid of him!" Vala screeched. "And don't try to be nice about it, I know what it means! Same as exterminate, execute, assassinate, dispose of; they all mean _kill_!!"

Sam took a step towards her, holding out a hand to comfort her. "Vala—"

"No!" Her eyes wild, Vala thrust Sam's hand away, whirling around to the wall, slamming her fists into it. Suddenly losing enthusiasm, her shoulders fell and she slumped against the wall. Sam stared at her, surprised, watching as Vala shuddered, suppressing a sob.

"Vala…." The colonel walked closer, cautiously reaching a hand out to touch the former space pirate's shoulder. She flinched slightly, but didn't push her away, and Sam gently nudged her so Vala was facing the colonel. In the brief moment before Vala sunk into Sam's arms, Sam saw the distinctive shine of tears on Vala's face.

"I _hate_ him," Vala chocked, clutching Sam's arms like they were her only chance of survival.

"If you did," Sam pointed out softly, "you wouldn't be this upset."

A huff of breath left Vala's mouth in a pathetic attempt to laugh.

"I love him," she admitted quietly. "I always knew he'd never love me back but some part of me…"

"Always hoped," Sam finished for her. "I know what you mean."

Vala looked up to stare into Sam's comforting blue eyes, smiling weakly. "Thanks."

Sam smiled back. "Hey. Us girls need to stick together to band against the forces of boyish evil."

**So I'll drive so ------ far away**

"Doctor!" Tomin stopped. "Uh…Jackson. Daniel." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm not quite sure how to address you."

Daniel looked up from his meditation, a slight smiled on his lips as well. "Daniel's fine. I'm not exactly a fan of being all high and mighty."

"Too humble for that?" Tomin joked. Daniel's lips twitched.

"Sure."

Tomin sat across from Daniel, eyeing the Orici's lover, smiled fading. "Most would be _happy _in your position."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I though we established I'm too _humble_—"

Tomin shook his head. "I mean, to share the Orici's bed."

Daniel's eyes widened slightly and he winced. I…I _am_ happy…"

"But not _completely_," Tomin pushed. Daniel's embarrassment snapped to a glare.

"I though I was supposed to be treated with _respect_," he bit angrily. Tomin dropped his eyes.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled. "I will accept my punishment."

Daniel softened, sighing. "Tomin…." He closed his eyes in frustration at himself. "I read the files of the missions I was gone for when I was at the base," he started. Tomin looked up again, unsure of where Daniel was going with this. "Heard you actually stood up to a Prior and almost was executed for it."

Tomin smiled wryly, remembering. "It was only by the mercy of the Orici that I'm still here," Tomin told Daniel. "I did not go unpunished. I've been set back in my place."

Daniel met the man's gaze, face set as stone. "Don't let them do that to you, Tomin. And if you really don't have the courage, at least don't crawl before me. It's uncomfortable."

Tomin almost looked away, ashamed, but Daniel's order was against that, so he stared back into the other man's eyes, afraid to break the silence. Finally, Daniel dropped his stare, speaking.

"You think I am unhappy," he stated. "Why?"

"The only time you smile is when you're with the Orici," Tomin explained. "When she is not, there is a cloud in your eyes, as if you are no longer here, but in another time…when you were happier."

"Maybe I am simply longing for Adria," Daniel suggested, an unconvincing smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe," Tomin agreed, "but I don't think so."

Daniel didn't answer, staring at his knees. Tomin watched as the cloud he had mentioned appeared, turning Daniel's piercing blue eyes to a dull, almost grey color. Realizing suddenly what he was doing, Daniel shook his head, smiling wryly. When he was at home, he daydreamed of Adria, when he was with Adria he daydreamed of home.

"Tell me what Vala was like when you first me her," he said. Tomin frowned. Daniel was trying to make it seem like he was changing the subject but Tomin wasn't entirely positive he _was_...

Tomin shrugged. "She was nice. Very much an individual, though. She seemed weak, at times. But at others, extremely strong." He smiled, remembering. "Almost as if she was constantly going through her monthly cycle."

Daniel smiled as well. "I don't think she ever became an adult emotionally."

Tomin frowned. "I'm sure she has," he argued. "I think she simply doesn't _want_ to. I'm guessing she got a taste of that one time, decided she didn't like it, and so she tries to act like it never happened."

"Qe'tesh," Daniel mumbled, recognizing the truth in Tomin's words. Tomin frowned, confused.

"What's that?"

Daniel shook his head. "A while ago, before I met her, Vala was a host to one of the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld's name was Qe'tesh. I'm betting _that's_ the time she got a taste of the nastiness of adulthood."

Tomin nodded. "That would make sense." A comfortable silence settled between the two men. Daniel stared at his knees, unaware of Tomin's concerned gaze on him.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tomin asked suddenly. Daniel's head jolted up.

"I miss _all_ of them," he defended himself quietly. The silence resumed. "Do _you_ miss her?" Daniel asked. Tomin smiled.

"Who wouldn't?"

**And like a baby boy I never was a man**

**Until I saw your blue eyes cry**

A/N: And it's starting to slow because I'm at a really good point in Origin and am totally focusing on that...

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!


	8. Slide

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR UNENDING.

Don't own song (Slide by Dido).

SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! But I'm back now so... ;p For the time being. Check out my profile for more info.

Chapter VII

Slide

**It's all right to make mistakes**

**You're only human**

A little over two months passed since Daniel had run away. Daniel and Adria shared command over the troops, but Adria usually made the decisions seeing as Daniel still didn't agree with policies such as killing unbelievers.

SG-1 grew used to being without Daniel. Giving up (for the time) in trying to find him, they went about their business. However, they were like an animal with only three legs, wobbling along, trying to act as if it were perfectly normal.

The SGC received a transmission from the Asgard, requesting SG-1 to come to the Asgard's home planet in haste. They, accompanied by Generals O'Neill and Landry, took the Odyssey and were shocked to be informed by Thor that the Asgard were dying. Their shock grew when Thor told them they were to receive all the Asgard's technology and history and that the Tauri were the "Fifth Race". Sam helped Thor install everything into the Odyssey's base just in time for three Ori warships to arrive. After saying his goodbyes, Thor left and the Odyssey quickly moved away from the planet as it self-destructed. The Ori warships followed them.

"Uh…sir?" Major Marks called. Jack looked over to him.

"What is it, Major?"

"They're hailing us."

Jack looked surprised, glancing to the team and Landry, still in the room. Then he turned back to Marks.

"Bring 'em up."

The screen crackled to life, revealing an all-too familiar man from the Ori ship. A dark rumble pushed up from Jack's throat.

"Got that excuse ready?" he asked angrily. Vala sprinted out of the room, Cameron close behind her. Daniel ignored Jack's question.

"Why'd the Asgard planet just blow up?"

"If you were still with us, you'd know," Jack replied. "I want an explanation, Daniel."

"You haven't figured it out by now?" Daniel asked, surprised. "Vala's managed to keep it from you this long?"

"You seriously eloped?" Jack said, disgusted. Daniel shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that."

"With _Adria_?!" Jack bellowed.

"If _Sam_ were 'evil'," Daniel yelled back, "would you do what I've done?"

Sam was thrown into a sudden coughing fit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack said lowly. Daniel laughed harshly.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Jack. How far would you go for the one you love?" He looked around to everyone else on the bridge. "Would you forsake your friends and beliefs? _I_ would."

"Carter, can we beam him here?" Landry whispered to Sam.

"No, you can't," Daniel replied for him, gaining several surprised looks. "The device's been removed." He looked back to Jack. "You want an excuse? I love her. Deal with it."

Jack looked furious. "You--"

"Now I'd suggest you leave," Daniel interrupted. "And quickly. I'll try to stall Adria for you."

"Why?" Teal'c asked quickly before Daniel could end the transmission. Daniel frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why stall Adria for us?" the Jaffa replied. Daniel looked confused.

"I could _let_ her--"

"I am aware of that, Dr. Jackson," Teal'c interrupted. "Why _don't_ you?"

"Do you _want_ me to?" Daniel asked, annoyed.

"No," Teal'c answered patiently. "But why aren't you?"

"Because..." Daniel said slowly. "I...you..." He stopped, growling. "Because," he bit. With that, he ended the transmission before Teal'c could ask more annoyingly confusing questions.

**Don't slide**

"Vala!" Cameron called, running to catch up with the flustered woman. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her around to look at him. "You okay?"

Vala actually laughed out loud. Cam frowned, baffled.

"Vala?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Cam," she assured him. The tone of her voice was so convincing, the colonel almost believed her. Almost.

"You sure?" he prodded. Vala nodded.

"Yep. Just...don't really wanna be around when we kill him," she explained good-naturedly. Cam looked surprised.

"Who said anything about killing him?"

Vala glared at him. "Don't play dumb, Cameron."

Cam sighed, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Look, Vala, killing him's our last resort. We're gonna try to get him back first."

"Hmph," Vala huffed, brushing Cam's hands off her. However, Cam's grip tightened.

"Look at me," he ordered. Vala grabbed his wrist and tugged, trying to free herself. Cam swatted her hand down.

"Look at me," he repeated firmly. Vala looked up, glaring at him, angry tears in her eyes.

"We'll get him back," he promised. "Trust me."

"But are we really gonna trust him?" Vala asked, voice cracking. "Can we really give him a _third_ chance?"

"Vala, everyone makes mistakes," Cam argued, a little frightened by the earnesty in her expression.

"But we already forgave him for turning into a Prior!" Vala exclaimed. "How do we know he was telling the full truth? How do we know he and Adria weren't like this _then_? I mean, really, how _did_ he get Adria to trust him so easily? Maybe because he was muddling her mind with _sex_! Maybe because she saw he loved her and that was good enough!"

"He tried to _kill_ her, Vala!" Cam argued. "_I_, for one, am not entirely sure he really does love her!"

"Why else would he do this, then?" Vala screeched, finally freeing herself from the colonel's grasp.

"Because he's been brainwashed?" he suggested. "I don't know, Vala!"

"If he had been brainwashed," Teal'c said, coming up to them, "he would not care for our safety as he does."

Cam turned. "What happened?" he asked. "You guys get him over here?"

"Apparently he has removed the device," Teal'c informed him. "He let us go and is trying to stall Adria from following us. It is my belief he truly _is_ infatuated with her, but still _cares_ for us."

"See?" Vala growled to Cameron. "You think we can give him another chance, Teal'c?"

Teal'c pressed his lips into a thin line unhappily. "I do not know. It may be best to terminate his life."

"You're kidding me," Cam said bluntly. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I do not 'kid', Colonel Mitchell."

"You want to _kill_ Jackson?" Cameron exclaimed.

"_I_ do!" Vala answered, cheery poison coating her voice. "And I can think of several slow and painful ways to do so!"

"Wait, I though you _left_ because you didn't want to be _around_ when we killed him," Cam argued, confused.

"It's different if _I'm_ the one killing him," Vala pointed out.

"I am not trying to indicate I wish Dr. Jackson to die," Teal'c explained. "I am only saying that may be the best course of action."

Cameron could only stare at the Jaffa incredolusly.

**Inside**

**Everybody's hinding something**

A/N: And, as usual, REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**  
**


	9. Farther Away

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: Don't own Farther Away by Evanescence.

Chapter VIII

Farther Away

**I run to you **

**Call out your name**

"Daniel? What's going on?"

Daniel turned around to see Adria entering the bridge. He hid a wince and sighed.

"Adria, I…" He paused, rephrasing. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Adria raised an eyebrow, a michievious smile toying on her lips. "Shall I come along?" she purred. Daniel frowned, confused momentarily before realizing and shaking his head.

"I need some sleep," he explained, walking away.

**A thief, a whore, and a liar**

However, sleep wouldn't come to him…a routine Daniel was getting extremely sick of. Jack's rage that was trying to hide his pain stuck in his mind's eye. Sam and Landry trying to pull him over to the Odyssey…to kill him. Teal'c's annoyingly knowing questions…Vala's absolute shock, pain and horror before she rushed out the room and Cam's shock turned to anger…added to the obvious feel of betrayal. For the first time, Daniel felt guilty about running off with Adria.

And for the first time, he wanted to go home.

**You give me all but the reason why**

"Adria?"

Adria turned, beaming, and enveloped Daniel a large hug. "Yes, darling?"

Daniel kissed her cheek gently before pulling back and looking her hard in the eyes. "We need to talk."

Adria frowned. "About?"

Daniel glanced around at the various warriors pretending not to listen intently and steered her out of the room.

"Perhaps in a place more private," he hissed. Adria followed him willingly, giving him a suggestive sideways look that reminded Daniel all too much of Vala.

"That's not what I mean, Adria," he said darkly. Adria drew back, surprised.

"What is _wrong_, Daniel?"

"How far would _you_ go for the one you love?" he asked as soon as the door slid shut behind them. Adria frowned, confused.

"To the ends of the universe," she replied matter-of-factly.

"_I_ gave up my beliefs and all the friends or family I ever knew. I gave up my home, my entire _lifestyle_ for you," he said, voice rising. "What would _you_ do? Would you do the same for me?"

"Of course!" Adria exclaimed, offended. Daniel looked unconvinced.

"Would you forsake the Ori?"

Adria blinked at him blankly. "I-I-I…I don't know. I'm _part_ Ori, Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "And _I_ was practically one of the Ancients. Yet look at me!"

"I _am_ looking at you," Adria replied quietly. Daniel closed his eyes, frustrated.

"_Prove_ it to me,' he said finally.

"Prove what?" Adria exclaimed, incredolus.

"I can't…" Daniel trailed off, eyes closing into a pained expression. "I can't…I want…I want to go back."

"They'll kill you," Adria said bluntly.

"That's their last resort," Daniel argued. "They want me back. They don't want to kill me."

"And what about _me_?" Adria pointed out.

"Vala's your _mother_!" Daniel yelled. "If you forsake the Ori…" He trailed off, eyes holding hers with a plea. Adria's lips formed a thin line as she thought through Daniel's suggestion.

"Okay," she said finally. "I'll set a course for Earth."

**I see you there **

**Farther away**

A/N: Yes, it's wacky short. Sorry.

And this'll be the last update until July. Sorry.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	10. A Matter of Trust

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, warning: my muse kinda had left me until the middle of this chapter…and then it came back with a bang so AFTER the first half of the chapter, it's of better quality. Better than I had hoped for by a long shot, actually. Anywho…

As usual, I don't own A Matter of Trust by Billy Joel.

Chapter IX

A Matter of Trust

**I know you have doubts**

**But for (heaven's) sake don't shut me out**

"Unscheduled off world activation," Walter announced. Landry turned to frown at the sergeant.

"Who is it?"

"Receiving Dr. Jackson's IDC, sir."

"What does _he_ want?" Jack demanded, coming up the stairs.

"I don't know, sir," Walter replied, discreetly rolling his eyes. Landry and Jack exchanged glances before Jack nodded.

"Let 'im in."

Landry leaned forward to hit the com. "Stand ready," he ordered. The iris spiraled open and through the wormhole walked two people.

"Why'd ya bring _her_ here?" Jack demanded.

"She's given up the Ori, Jack," Daniel explained.

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"I'm not _trying_ to be funny, Jack. I wanted to come back and she decided to give up the Ori and come with me."

"I can speak for myself, Daniel," Adria whispered.

"They're having a hard enough time believing _me_, Adria," Daniel argued.

"It's not gonna be that easy, you know," Jack pointed out. "I'm not really big on giving _third_ chances to people."

Daniel sighed. "I know that, Jack. I know."

**I've lived long enough to have learned**

"So, did you hear?" Cam asked, sitting across the table from Vala and next to Sam. Sam nodded.

"Daniel's back."

"And has brought the Orici with him," Teal'c added. Vala spewed her orange juice all over the table…and Cameron.

"No, I didn't hear! When'd this happen?"

Cam had a disgusted look on his face and he tried to wipe the orange juice off his clothes and face, muttering something about an "Aunt Emma". Sam bit back a laugh as she answered Vala.

"This morning."

"And he brought _Adria_ with him?" Vala confirmed. "How come I didn't hear about it?"

"Well, they didn't really put up much of a fuss when General O'Neill locked them away," Cam told her, wiping orange juice off his nose.

"Why not?" Vala asked.

"Daniel said Adria's given up the Ori," Sam explained. Vala looked incredulous.

"Why?"

Sam shrugged. "For _him_, I assume."

Vala growled, stabbing at her food. "Idiot,' she muttered. Sam looked surprised.

"He came back for _us_, Vala."

"Homesick and all," Cameron added. Vala huffed, chewing angrily.

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

**It's always been a matter of trust**

"Daniel?" Adria whispered as the two of them were led away to be locked up.

"Hm?"

"What will they do?"

Daniel glanced at her, slightly surprised at the young tone of her voice. "Well…they're gonna put us in separate rooms just to be safe. Then they'll pull us out every once and a while to interrogate us."

"They'll be particularly mean to me, won't they?" Adria asked. Daniel frowned again. With every sentence, she was sounding more and more like a child.

"Yeah, probably. But we have nothing to hide, Adria. Just tell them the truth."

**You're gonna face a moment of truth**

"Can't keep us locked up forever, Jack," Daniel said exasperatedly. He had been sat down at a table, Jack sitting across from him. That had been ten minutes ago and all that had happened was Jack glaring at Daniel silently. Daniel had finally gotten a little impatient. "The anti-Prior device's effects will wear off of Adria like last time and she'll be able to free the both of us."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me _trust_ you?" Jack asked incredulously. Daniel sighed, closing his eyes.

"Have you questioned _her_ yet?"

"Yeah, and she's not gonna help your position any," Jack replied. "She's got this childish _act_ going and I _know_ that's not really like her."

Daniel frowned. "You noticed it too?"

Jack blinked. "Wh-…What?!"

Daniel shook his head, a familiar thoughtful look in his eyes. "It's not an act, Jack. Well. I don't _think_ it is anyway. I wasn't even sure she was really acting strange at first. Thought it was just me."

"So you don't know what's up with her?"

Daniel shook his head. "No clue. If you'd let me talk to her…"

"Think again," the general interrupted. "Not about to fall for that one."

Daniel growled darkly, clenching his fists. "There's nothing _to_ fall for, Jack!"

Jack's lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at the frustrated linguist.

"You know…I'm getting this overwhelming sense of déjà vu," he commented. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Funny. So am I."

"Except you aren't all creepy looking and strapped to a chair," Jack added.

"I might as well be, though, right?" Daniel exclaimed. "My wrists are tied!"

"Oh, c'mon, Daniel!" Jack yelled back. "Put yourself in _my_ position!"

"Jack, all I'm asking for is another chance! The whole _reason_ I came back is because your little schpeel to me from the Odyssey stuck!"

"You didn't give up the devil woman!" Jack pushed.

"'Devil woman'?!" Daniel echoed. "One: didn't we just establish she's acting more like a child? And two (and I believe I've already said this): what if _Sam_ was so-called evil?"

"One: Carter would _never_ turn to the dark side, having a snake in her head doesn't count," Jack defended. "Two: I don't see how that relates!"

"Give it _up_, Jack!" Daniel bellowed. "Everyone _knows_ you're head over heels about her, you should _see_ how jade-green you get when she's got something going on with another guy! It's so _obvi_—"

"I could've said the same thing about you and Janet!" Jack interrupted. Daniel glowered darkly.

"_Don't_ bring her up, Jack."

"And I had _thought_ I could've said it about you and _Vala_ but, boy, you proved me—"

"Vala?" Daniel chocked. "You thought I loved _Vala_?"

"Well, yeah!" Jack exclaimed, like it was obvious. "There were bets going around before Adria was born that the Ori had gotten the other half of the kid's DNA from you, didn't you _know_ that?"

Daniel's eyes were wide and shocked. He stared at Jack, dumbfounded, before managing to croak a reply. "You thought…you thought I loved _Vala_?"

"Everyone did!" Jack answered.

"Vala?"

Jack nodded. Daniel's lips twitched.

"You're joking. Vala?"

Jack frowned, starting to get a little unnerved. A slight laugh bubbled from Daniel's lips.

"Vala! Me? Love Vala? Oh Jack, you're a funny man. Me love Vala…who woulda thunk?"

But past the mirrored window, a black-haired woman watched as her heart was rudely ripped into shreds once again. Cameron turned to try to comfort his friend, but she never gave him the chance before she sprinted out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

**You can't go the distance**

**With too much resistance**

A/N: You see, I totally had not planned any of that DanielJack conversation. At all. And it turned out pretty good, didn't it? Hehe. I'm proud of myself.


	11. Come What May

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: Don't own Come What May from Moulin Rouge.

Chapter X

Come What May

**Storm clouds may gather**

**And stars may collide**

Vala wasn't quite sure _why_ she was doing this. The rage boiling up inside of her could be dangerous. She supposed it was a good thing she was going to visit Adria as opposed to Daniel. _That_ could be deadly.

Nodding at the guard stationed outside of Adria's quarters, Vala opened the door to a sight she had not expected in the least. Adria was curled in a ball on the cement floor, face scrunched up in pain. The anger and betrayal in Vala melted away, leaving the mother who rushed to her daughter's side, wising fervently for the pain of her child to leave…_now_.

"Adria…what's wrong?"

Adria's eyes opened with effort, meeting Vala's concern with a frightened gaze. "Mother…" she whispered, voice young just as Cameron had told Vala. "I think I know…_why_ I feel like a child…"

So Adria had realized that as well. Vala pushed a hand against her daughter's forehead and winced. Adria had the worst fever Vala had ever encountered.

"When I gave up the Ori…they left me…all their protections for me are gone…and everything else is too much for my human body to…to survive with…"

Vala frowned, afraid she knew where this was going. "Adria, what are you saying?"

"I'm dying, Mother…" Adria replied, her voice cracking. "And I will _not_ ascend…"

Horror filled Vala's heart. Her daughter, not even a year old, was _dying_…here. In Vala's arms. Quickly, she looked back to the still-open door and yelled at the guard just standing there.

"I need a med team! _**Now!!**_"

**Come what may**

"Teal'c, what's going on?" Daniel asked slowly as the Jaffa walked into Daniel's quarters. "I heard a scream next door, in Adria's room…"

"Vala Mal Doran went to visit her and found the Orici in pain," Teal'c explained. "Apparently the protections the Ori put in place have dissolved because she forsake the Ori religion. She is dying."

"_Adria_?" Daniel confirmed, getting to his feet. Teal'c inclined his head.

"Indeed."

Daniel ran a nervous hand through his hair. "She gave up the Ori for _me_…" he hissed. "She's _dying_ because of _me_…"

"Vala Mal Doran had the Orici taken to the infirmary and she is being treated," Teal'c assured him. Daniel frowned at him.

"'Treated'?" he echoed. "I doubt it. I bet Carolyn has no clue what she's dealing with. This isn't anything you can _cure_, Teal'c. The problem is, Adria has too much _information_ in her head for a normal, human brain. Especially one that's only a year old. I assume this is _why_ she's been acting like a child?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Yeah," Daniel continued. "And you can't just _take_ information out of someone's head, can you? Well, the Asgard could. But we can't. Not easily, that is. Not without time and causing lots of permanent damage in the process." Suddenly Daniel turned to look at Teal'c fully. "I don't suppose you're about to let me see her?"

"Indeed."

Daniel blinked. "'Indeed', you _are_ or 'indeed', you _aren't_?"

"Adria asked for you and, with consideration, General O'Neill has agreed to give you ten minutes of time with her," Teal'c replied.

"Ten minutes?" Daniel repeated. "That's generous for Jack." And, with that, Daniel rushed to the infirmary, Teal'c following closely.

**Until the end of time**

"Adria…" Daniel whispered, hurrying to the chair next to Adria's bedside. He grasped her hand worriedly as, slowly, her head turned towards him.

"Daniel…" she said hoarsely, a soft smile on her lips. Daniel whipped his head around to glare at Teal'c.

"You can watch through the window if you have to, but, _please_ can we have some time alone?"

Teal'c inclined his head and back out the door silently. Daniel turned back to Adria, eyes softening again.

"Did you _know_ this would happen?" he asked.

"I had guessed," she replied. Daniel looked incredulous.

"Then _why_—"

"Because I _love_ you, Daniel," Adria interrupted. "And because you love me too."

"Adria…" Daniel pleaded. Adria shook her head slowly, pressing a weak finger against his lips.

"Do not be afraid. Do not feel sorry. It was my choice to make," she told him with all the firmness she could muster. "There is only one reason that my heart aches: now that I feel and act closer to my age—"

"You aren't sounding like a kid _now_," Daniel pointed out, voice cracking.

"—I realize our love was not the true love of a man and woman—"

"Adria, what are you _talking_ about?"

"—but I love you more as a father. And you love me more as a child under your wing."

"Adria, that's not _true_!"

"But it _is_, Daniel. And there _is_ a figure who takes the place as mother and partner."

Daniel didn't reply as his heart and mind told him everything Adria was saying was true. He didn't _want_ to believe it. But he did.

"My mother. Vala. She loves you," Adria told him. "And though you may not realize it yet, you love her too. _That_ is the true love of a man and woman. Not you and I."

Again, Daniel was silent.

"Once last request, Daniel," Adria whispered. "Before I die—"

"Adria, no…"

"Kiss my eyes," she told him. "And lay me to sleep."

Slowly, her eyes shut and one last breath left from her lips. Daniel chocked down the large lump in his throat as he leaned closer to her still face. Gently, he kissed her eyelids, letting her sleep in peace.

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day**

A/N: And seeing as there's only the epilogue left, it looks like its time for my traditional thank yous!

Thank you to:

My mother—who allows the insane amount of time I use to write and post these stories.

And all you reviewers and readers, new or vets, who have stuck with this story even through the insane long times between updates! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!


	12. Hero

Kiss My Eyes

Briar Elwood

A/N: There's a lot more to the story but, seeing as I'm writing it on DanAdria and Adria's now _dead_…the epilogue will be somewhat of a summary.

Don't own Hero by…I actually have no idea who. It's on the Spider-Man soundtrack.

Epilogue

Hero

**Someone told me**

**Love would all save us**

After Adria's death, Daniel went back to his cemented quarters silently, thoughtfully. Everyone had assumed he was grieving, but, truthfully, he was simply considering the conversation they had had. Finally, when Jack had decided to give Daniel another chance, the archeologist went directly to Vala and apologized profusely, letting her know his love. Of course, it took her longer to forgive him personally but when she did, they did not hold back.

Meanwhile, Daniel had given them a new weapon, so to speak, against the Ori. He told them that, yes, the sangraal _had_ worked (which made them a little confused as to how the Ori could've taken away Adria's protections…they decided not to dwell on it, though). Also, it turned out, Tomin had gained leadership of the Ori army and, with the strong friendship Daniel had formed with Vala's husband, this proved to be a great advantage. Tomin changed a few of the policies of the Ori yet continued to preach…without threats. Tomin accepted Daniel and Vala's relationship soon enough and all was well.

Of course, there was always the Lucian Alliance to deal with, as well as the lesser Goa'uld lords such as Ba'al and Athena, and every once and a while, one of the Ori order would weasel out of Tomin's command. SG-1 would always be out saving the galaxy but everything would always go back to normal.

Such is the life of heroes.

**And they say that**

**A hero can save us**

_**THE END**_


End file.
